1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ash tray, more particularly to an ash tray for receiving cigarette ash and which includes a means for transforming the cigarette smoke into a harmless gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ash tray is shown to comprise a circular plate (2) which defines a recess (3) at a central portion thereof for receiving ash from a cigarette (1) therein. It is well known that the cigarette smoke produced by the cigarette (1) contains nicotine and carbon monoxide which can affect the health of a person when inhaled.